dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Time Agent l The New Member
This is the first Episode for Time Agent Series Two. It features the new member Dr. Robin Turner played by Allan Rafferty and is the last episode featuring Bob the Flower Alien. Story The episode begins with a meteorite crashing down on Earth. One week later, Agent Liam and Dan the Cyborg are running from an alien, soon to be just a harmless flower alien. Dan scares it off by saying he likes Egg waffles. Liam then discovers a dead flower alien. And Dan suggests it didn't have enough egg waffles. Liam then tells him to remove all memory of egg waffles and bring the body back to the Hub. Back at the Hub, Liam and Dan are talking about last week's meteorite crashing. Dan asks if Liam has thought about any replacement members. Liam says no but Dan disagrees saying they're working in insufficent numbers. This gets Liam annoyed and he shouts at Dan but apologieses afterwards. Dan then says he's going to feed the new flower alien which he called Jessica. Liam says he can't keep naming the flower aliens saying that the're the Time Agency not a zoo. Dan replies saying sometimes he doesn't know the difference. Liam goes to the park to talk to Hannah, Dan's sister. Hannah comments saying Liam looks stressed. He replies saying he can't forget about his dead friends Ben and Danny. Hannah asks if she can help out but Liam says it's too dangerous for her. Hannah then reminds Liam that he's using her little brother. But Liam objects saying that he saved Dan's life. She then reminds Liam that Dan once had a loving family and that he's not indisposable and he should never foget that. Liam stays on the swings felling bad. Dr. Robin Turner then arrives at the Hub looking for Agent Liam. Dan then comes up behind Robin scaring him. Robin then tells Dan that Liam called him to look at an alien corpse. Dam then tells Robin to wach out for flower alien poo, due to he hasn't cleaned it up yet. Even though Robin is a bit weirded out by Dan he follows him anyway. Liam then arrives and tells Robin not to saullute or say sir. He then asks if Robin has seen many aliens, and Robin replies that he worked for the Time Agency in Cardiff. The two then go to look at the corpse. Robin examines the flower alien while Liam tells him a bit about them. Liam asks if he knew how it died, Robin replies saying that it didn't die of natural causes. Dan then scares Robin again asking if he want's a sausage roll. Liam then asks if Dan has fed the flower aliens yet. Dan replies saying that the flower aliens really love the chicken food he's giving them. Afterwards Dan goes to give Jessica the Flower Alien some chicken food. Soon after Dan leaves, Jessica escapes from her electric cage. Back inside the Hub, Liam asks how long Robin has been a doctor. Robin says for ages and that he went straight from medical school to the Time Agency in Cardiff. He then asks where the rest of Liam's team members are. Liam says there's nobody else left. Robin replies saying that all his team were murdered and wonders if Liam has any vacancies. Liam says no and apologies if Robin got the wrong impression. Then, Robin asks if he could compare the corpse with a healthy flower alien. The two then go outside and notice that Jessica is out of hercage, Liam suggests that Dan moved her because no flower aliens can escape the electric wiring. Though Dan tells Liam he hasn't moved her. Meanwhile, Hannah is being watched by a rabid flower alien. The rabid flower alien soon tries to attack her. Hannah runs away from it. Back at the Hub Liam and Robin discover that the flower alien corpse is gone. Suddenly the corpse (now alive) attacks Liam. Robin then shoots the flower alien in the head telling Liam it was properly dead this time. Liam then asks where did he learn that and Robin tells him that he used to love laser quest. Hannah suddenly bangs on the door, the two let her in and close the door so the rabid alien can't get in. Liam tells Hannah to stay with Robin while he finds Dan. Hannah wants to know where Dan is but Liam says he can never know. Dan locks the Hub so they'll be safe for half an hour. He then shows Liam some CCTV footage of the rabid flower aliens. Dan tells Liam that he's looked after many flower aliens and that he's neverseen them behave this way and that he has done some research. Liam asks what he found out, he says that the flower aliens have been coming from one point in the forest. And that the meteorite they lost week landed in that exact point. Liam and Robin go to the forest, Robin comments that it's like swine flu all over again. The two the say that this virus makes them go rabid and brings them back to life. They then see one getting back to life so they run to the meteorite crash. Robin examins the meteorite and a dead flower alien that's next to it. Liam then starts to worry that this thing will mutate and spread to humans. Suddenly Bob appears behind Robin, Robin gets his gun out mstaking Bob for one of the rabid ones. Then Liam tells Robin that Bob works for him. Robin scans Bob and tells Liam that Bob is the only one he's seen that has bee in contct with the meteorite and other flower aliens and has no symptoms of the virus. He then suggest it might have been something Bob had eaten. Liam and Dan discover that chicken food is what Bob's immunity is coming from. Due to that Dan feeds all the flower aliens he captures, chicken food. The team then give the rabid flower alien outside some chicke food. They then find out that chicken food kills it due to the virus being what keeps them alive. Liam, Dan, Robin and Bob then go out and give all the flower aliens chicken food. After Liam and Dan are finished, Liam tries to contact Robin but the coms are down. Robin and Bob are running away from a rabid flower alien due to running out of chicken food. The two have no choice to leg it, though a flower alien is close behind them. Bob then charges at the rabid flower alien. The rabid creature starts biting Bob's neck, making blood come out. Robin quickly shoots the rabid flower alien, and then checks if Bob is alright. Liam and Dan arrive to find Bob on the ground in pain. Dan asks if he's alriht and runs to Bob, pushing Robin out the way. Both Liam and Robin know that Bob is going to die. Dan comforts Bob, while he dies. Liam puts a pictures of Bob in a frame and says "Another Fallen Hero we will remember withall our hearts". Dan asks if there's such thing as heaven, Liam says yes and he'll be watched over by Danny and Ben too. Meanwhile, Robin is prepring to leave, he apologies for Liam and Dan's losses and says goodbye. Liam then shouts to him "You're hired!" and tells him to get back to work. At the end of the episode it shows Robin settling in the hub, you then hear a narration of Liam asking why Robin wanted to join this Time Agent Base, Robin tells him that he doesn't know and he guesses it was just luck really. Then you see Robin looking at a picture of Agent Mortis and declaring that he will find Mortis then he's gonna kill him. Continuty This is the only episode that Bob is not played by Matthew Williams, in this episode he is played by Jaime Carroll and Sebby Treacy. Matthew was in france After Bob dies Liam says that Bob is another Fallen Hero. There was another episode that was called The Fallen Hero where Ben dies. Near the end Dan comments that he's running out of portraits for the pictures. This is a reference to that quite a few people have died in the series and Liam has put them in portraits. At the begining of this episode Liam tells Dan to delete a YouTube video of a bug eyed alien and says fan-film or not delete it anyway. This is a refeernce to the fact that Time Agent is a Doctor Who Fan-Film posted on youtube. The character Dr. Robin Turner comes from the Time Agency in Cardiff. This might be related to Torchwood which is in Cardiff, o it might be a reference to the joke in Torchwood where Rhys (Kai Owen) asks if the Time Agency is based in Cardiff as well. Captain Jack (John Barrowman) then just smirks as if to say "Well...." Watch the Episode thumb|350px|left